


before i die

by what_is_happening



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Hands, M/M, Maybe angst, Possible smut, also crutchie and albert are best friends, crutchie/jack kelly is underrated, dead, i dont have the patience for that, i have some good ideas, i hope i dont give up on this, if so then later, im learning i cant tag to save my life, jack is so sweet, not a slow burn, ok yeah theres smut, possibly later too, some violence in the beginning, this is gonna be cute, we'll see, yeah theres angst, you can rip that headcanon from my cold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_happening/pseuds/what_is_happening
Summary: mini summary 1: Unrequited?? HA! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard.mini summary 2: Crutchie? More like CRUSHIE amiritemini summary 3: Send this to your local Javid shipper to change their mind.mini summary 4: Disgustingly cute. Crutchie is precious (but we knew that already). Jack is so good to him im crying.look, most of these chapters are written between 11 pm and 5am, so keep your expectations low. also warnings may change.





	1. Chapter 1

There are so many things people plan on doing before they die. Having a near death experience forces people to make go through with those plans and learn what they want to do with the rest of their short life. Charlie Morris is no exception. Getting hit by a car at a young age severely messed him up, damaging the nerves going down his right leg. The nine year old used to be full of anxieties and scared of people coming into his life, saying hello, and leaving without so much as batting an eye or saying goodbye, similar to his parents a few years prior. At age seven his father was killed in, an all too common, factory accident. His mother could not take care of him so she sent him to an orphanage in Manhattan to essentially fend for himself. After the crash, he realized how living so scared does nothing for him, or anyone around him. So he changed, for the better of course, and decided from that point forward he would do everything he could to make himself happy and to build as many relationships with as many people as he could so no one felt alone.

The orphanage had its fair share of people who didn’t understand Charlie, which he understood. Unwavering optimism and kindness isn’t for everyone. Phrases like: “No one’s gonna wanna crip,” and the even better “That car shoulda’ killed ya,” were a near daily occurrence. Still, Charlie's steadfast positivity got him through. He even found a charm to the nickname that was donned upon him by some of the bigger boys. Crutchie. Being honest, he liked it more than Charlie. Having the name Charlie was like carrying around a backpack full of rocks, each rock a memory attached to the name that he wanted to forget. So from the time the name Crutchie was used, he claimed it as his own. It gave him relief in a way. A sense of becoming a new person. Someone he knew would take him closer to the person he was designed and destined to become, and it gave him hope.

The name calling and the hate thrown at him were something he could handle. He thought of himself as mentally strong and able to withstand the verbal attacks. However, it was the physical ones that got to him most. He knew most people weren’t like him and couldn’t control their anger, but this, to him was a new kind of angry. The kind of angry where all rationale goes out the window and you just need to hurt someone. Sometimes it got so bad that he couldn’t get out of bed for a couple days. Any person, even to the likes of Crutchie, could only take this for so long. He was standing on a thin wire where the slightest breeze would throw him off balance and he’d fall. So imagine a gust of wind, similar to those at the base of Niagara Falls, thrusting him off the wire. Simply put, the other shoe dropped. 

It was an average, quiet, Thursday night, after all the kids in the orphanage had eaten, except for the fact that the bigger boys had left Crutchie alone nearly all week. He was ecstatic yet on edge, fifteen at the time. He was happy they were leaving him alone, but the air he breathed felt heavy with tension. Something was going to happen and he knew it so the most he could do was brace himself. Unfortunately, like in most scenarios, Crutchie was right. The sun was setting and he was sat up on his bed, his hand crafted crutch, gifted to him by a few nuns from the nearby Catholic church, leaning against the headboard, fiddling with the broken watch his dad had given him, focusing intensely on the way the gears moved, and remembering his old dream of wanting to be an inventor. A sudden loud bang erupted through the room startling him. His wide eyes shot up toward the source to find four boys who swung to door open, hitting the wall and leaving a small, door knob sized hole. The four rushed in, one grabbed his legs, one on each shoulder, and the last covering his mouth and rushing out of the room, crutch still against the headboard. The other kids had already retired to their rooms after a day of grueling chores and endless work, so none of them even noticed the quiet, contained ruckus. Crutchie was flailing around, trying desperately to get free and escape whatever was coming next. 

The sun was down, darkness already washed over the city, and people back with their families after a day of work. No one was around to see the four boys carry the petite Crutchie a few blocks down to the docks of Manhattan. The four threw him on the wood and surrounded him, shouting profanities which, he forced himself not to listen to, and not holding back their kicks. Crutchie was not one to cry, especially in front of others, but this was different. He felt helpless again, something he had not felt since the crash. The possibility of death at the front of his mind once again. But the tears came not from the kicks and the pain, but from the fear he’ll never see his future. He’ll never have a family, with kids, and a quaint city apartment. He’ll never find love, or a best friend. He felt everything and nothing at the same time, but the blackness began to creep through, taking both of those away. Consciousness fading, he heard a whistle and saw blurs of people running. He could make out two new figures if he squinted, one in red and the other in some kind of blue, both taking on the four boys that brought him here. Within minutes, everything was settled and the two boys walked over, now that they were closer, he could see one held onto a cigar, the other had black suspenders that contrasted his faded red shirt. The boy with the cigar crouched down, Crutchie still losing consciousness, and whispered with a voice laced with fear, concern, and anger,

“Well shit,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this isn't great but its fine also i changed crutchie's age to fifteen to fit the story better

“Outta’ our way!” Race’s scream echoed through the lodging house when the other newsies kept crowding them to get a look at the limp boy in Spot’s arms. Crutchie’s eyes were half open and he was drifting in and out of consciousness. The boy was doing his best to stay awake and process what was happening and why it was so loud, but the task quickly became overwhelming and he was out, head falling back. Spot quickened his pace up the stairs to the beds, Race leading the way and pointing to the one in the corner of the room to set him on. A few of the older newsies followed them upstairs, the others staying back to make sure the younger ones stay put. There was not much they could do to help the boy, other than clean up some of his scrapes and wash some of the drying blood off his small frame. Amongst those in the room helping was Jack Kelly, the second in command underneath Capper. This isn’t the first time he’s witnessed something like this. A few months prior, he had taken care of a boy dragged in here similar to the way this blond boy was. It had not ended the way they had all hoped. Long story short, the boy was shot, the wound got infected, and he died a few days later. Though none of the newsies had got the chance to know him, seeing someone they felt could have easily been them made the scenario so surreal. And Jack had been the one to care of him while Capper tended to his own duties. While no one enjoys watching someone die, Jack had a natural born talent for making people feel comfortable and safe, this is why he would be next to lead, and also why he was put in charge of the blond boy. 

Pain shot through each vain of Crutchie’s sore body. He squeezed his eyes and groaned hoarsely in agony. His right leg hurt worst of all. For the first time in so long his brain was working against him, willing him to fall back asleep and not wake up. But he knew better. He opened his eyes, attempting to push his pain to the back of his mind. The brightness added to the throbbing in his head, but still he pushed through, craning his neck to get his bearings. Though blurry, he could make out some beds, wood floors, and a hallway leading to more light. Most importantly however, he noticed a boy, sitting in a chair next to the bed he was in, head slumped forward slightly, eyes closed, and breaths even. His hair fell over his forehead and his arms were crossed over his chest, with a grey hat resting in his lap. Crutchie stared at him for a few minutes, noticing the way his eyebrows twitched and how his chest rising and falling made his hair sway ever so slightly. Snapping out of his trance and pushing these thoughts aside, Crutchie cleared his throat in an attempt to wake the boy in front of him, but to no avail. A hoarse whisper escaped his throat in another attempt to get the sleeping boy’s attention, he cleared his throat again,

“Excuse me,” his voice came out frail and pained. This, thankfully, woke the boy up with a start, nearly making him fall off the chair. Concern fell over his face after noticing that the blond boy was trying to get his attention. Jack quickly slid off the wooden chair and knelt by the bed.

“Hey, hey, I’m here what do you need?” he asked quietly. Crutchie hesitated for a moment, looking into the brown eyes in front of him, noticing the lighter spots sprinkled inside the iris, and the darker brown ring around it. 

“Could I get some water?” Crutchie whimpered. Jack blurted out “yes” a few times in quick succession, while standing and rushing out of the room to fulfill the request. He ran down the stairs to the kitchen, squeezing between some of the boys who just stared, confused by his actions. Race rushed to meet him in the kitchen.

“Hey, you good? The boy ok?” Race asked, concerned. 

“Yeah of course, kid just needs water.” Jack answered simply, still rushing to fill up a glass. Race giggled like a little girl, contemplating his next words carefully, but he didn’t get the chance to say it because just like that, Jack bolted out of the room and back to the boy in the bed, leaving Racetrack in the kitchen making a mental note to tell Jack later. 

Once back upstairs, before entering the room, Jack paused to smooth out his shirt and run his fingers through his hair to try and tame it before entering the room. The blond boy was laying there staring at the ceiling until he heard the floor creek. He smiled sweetly and looked toward Jack walking over with a glass of water. 

“Ok, so we need to sit you up somehow…” Jack started, setting the glass on the chair so he could assist the boy.

“It’s ok, I got it.” Crutchie said assertively, wincing as he used his arms to push himself up the bed until he was sitting. Jack then handed the water to him.

“Do you mind me asking your name?” Jack asked.

“Sure… as long as you tell me yours first.” Crutchie smiled. Jack nodded and said,

“Well then, I’m Jack Kelly.”

“Hello Jack Kelly, pleased to meet ya. Ok so… promise not to laugh ok?” Crutchie glanced down for a moment before returning eye contact.

“Alright. I promise.” 

“My name’s Crutchie.” He said glancing down again. Jack kept his promise and didn’t laugh but he smiled widely. 

“Cute. I like it. Although with a name like that you’d think you have a crutch.” Jack stated, still smiling even though he realized he essentially called Crutchie cute and was internally panicking. Crutchie just blushed and smiled sadly.

“I do- well I guess did. It was a good, hand crafted one, but it’s uh- back at the orphanage” Jack opened his mouth to say something but Crutchie quickly jumped back in. “And before you ask any questions about the crutch, or my need for one, or the orphanage,” he started. “I was seven when my mom gave me up after my father died. And when I was nine, I got hit by a car. Really messed up my right leg and now it’s kinda just dead weight. I can still move it and stuff but I can’t put much pressure on it or it’ll buckle.” Crutchie hesitated for a moment, “And also where am I?” Jack laughed, not at the story of course, but at the sudden realization he must’ve had.

“I'm really sorry that happen to ya Crutchie…” Jack paused briefly noticing the look on Crutchie’s face saying he didn’t want pity, “And you, my friend, are in the Manhattan Newsboy Lodging House! The newsies’ quaint and humble abode” he proclaimed in some kind of strange accent, motioning his arms around the room as if presenting it to him. Crutchie laughed at his childishness, which was Jack’s goal. The laughter that filled the room was therapeutic for both of them, helping them to remember that good things can come from bad situations. 

“Don’t worry, when you’s feelin’ better, we’ll go back and get your crutch.”Jack promised, and Crutchie smiled, but it quickly faded. “Hey… what’s wrong.” concern filled Jack’s voice.

“Uh... haha so…” Crutchie began, “It’s kinda hard to explain without sayin’ the whole story, but I just don’t uh… don’t wanna go back. I hate it there. I tried so hard to be nice to everyone but- but I don’t know…” 

“Hey, it’s ok. Me and the boys will getcha’ a new one. You don’t have to go back anywhere. In fact, this bed is an extra that we keep just in case. So you’re welcome to stay. I -uh- want you to stay. You’re good company Crutchie.” Jack told him truthfully. “Now scoot over, i wanna sit and- uh- the chair’s um, not comfortable.” He floundered. Crutchie obliged and moved over and laid back down, Jack joining him. They lay there together in comfortable silence, soaking in each other’s warmth until much needed sleep enveloped the boys.

Race peeked around the corner after eavesdropping on the two for the past minute. He just smiled to himself sweetly. He knew about Jack. And the new boy, Crutchie, was going to be the death of him. But this moment, he could tell, was the start of something.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack’s eyes slowly fluttered open. It took a moment for everything to come into focus. The sun was yet to rise but the moonlight shone through the window illuminating the room enough to cause the bunkbeds to cast shadows. He looked over to his right and noticed Crutchie was still sound asleep facing him. They both had unknowingly spooned each other for most of the night. The rest of the boys must’ve filed in after he and Crutchie had fallen asleep since he never saw or heard anyone come in. He prayed to whatever God, that none of them saw the two boys in the same bed because he understood how things can go downhill in the blink of an eye. Taking one last glance around the room, Jack carefully untangled himself from the sheets, and Crutchie, before slipping out of bed and quietly padding to the hallway and down the stairs. He made out a dim light coming from the kitchen and started towards it, knowing already who it was. He knocked on the wall and peeked around the corner.

“Cap?” he called out quietly. The leader of the Manhattan newsies lifted his head from his hands to see a concerned Jack Kelly peeking at him from around the corner. Capper motioned for Jack to join him at the small table in the kitchen. Jack walked over to take a seat and noticed a paper open in front of Cap. Jack’s heart began racing.

“I got accepted.” Capper said simply, with a certain somberness to his voice. Jack was confused as to why he was so sad. This is what he wanted. To move away, study a subject that will give him a reliable job with good pay. “I got accepted.” he said again with the same tone, just quieter, more to himself then to Jack.

“That- That’s great! I knew you’d get in. Never doubted for a second.” Jack smiled a genuine smile for his friend. Of course he was sad though. Jack was brought in by Capper when he was ten, when Cap was thirteen. The two had been inseparable ever since. And as soon as he became the leader, after the last one left, he took Jack under his wing, making him second in command essentially. Together they took on everything the world threw at them. Now with Cap being eighteen, Jack almost sixteen, an era was coming to an end. It’s a chance of a lifetime, being accepted to a university especially with their social status, one Capper could not pass up. Not that Jack would ever let him. “When do they want you there?” Jack questioned.

“Semester starts next month. They want me there as soon as possible.” Cap stated, looking down at his paper. Jack just nodded. “I think I should leave before the bell.” Jack’s eyes widened, meeting Cap’s who looked up to see the boy’s reaction.

“B- But the boys, they-” Jack stuttered.

“They’ll understand. They’ll be fine.” Capper reassured. “Besides, the sooner I leave the better. It makes the process a lot easier for everyone. Not as many tears.” Jack understood his reasoning, and while he may not agree, it wasn’t his choice to make.

“Well, at least I gotta say bye before you take off. Thank God I got up early.” Jack smiled.

“Don’t worry, I woulda’ woke ya up to say goodbye anyway.” Cap looked at Jack for a moment then chuckled. Jack just stared quizzically, waiting for an explanation. “But I didn’t need to. I imagine it’s hard to get a good sleep when there’s a cute boy curled up beside ya.” Jack went pale and Cap just laughed. “Don’t worry kid, I’m just givin’ ya a hard time. It’s ok… just be careful, not everyone’s as-,” he paused for a moment, “open-minded as our boys”

“Thanks Cap. That means a lot.” Capper stood up from the table.

“I should get goin’,” Jack just nodded. “Lemme’ go get my bag.” He treaded up the stairs, careful not to wake anyone. He looked around the large room, packed with bunk beds and sleeping boys, one last time muttering a quiet goodbye then, bag in hand, headed back down the stairs. He slung the bag over his shoulder and walked back over to Jack, grabbing both his shoulders. “Take care of those boys for me.” Cap muttered and Jack nodded. “And hey,” he said waiting for Jack to look at him, his own eyes beginning to water. “You’ll always be my crutch.” Jack smiled a rueful grin. Capper wrapped his arms around Jack, bringing him into a hug. Pulling away from that hug was the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. He opened the door walking out, before turning back.

“See ya kid.” he closed the door behind him.

Tears escaped Jack Kelly’s eyes as he stood there, staring at the door. He knew this was bound to happen sooner or later, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. He moved to the dingy couches set up in the front room of the lodging house. The sky was starting to brighten slightly when he heard a loud -THUMP- coming from above him. He quickly wiped his tear stained cheeks and ran to see what had happened.

Crutchie had woken up confused, noticing the covers pulled back slightly where Jack had been. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, glad the boys from the orphanage didn’t have the chance to get too many kicks in before the two newsies showed up, otherwise he’d be in a lot more pain. In an attempt to find Jack, he stood up, all pressure on his left leg, and limped, or hopped really, a few steps. Not used to walking without a crutch however, he stumbled over his bum leg, falling to the floor with barely enough time to brace himself. The noise echoed through the house, and he paused for a moment, hearing shuffling from the other bunks, but no one awoke. He then reached for the chair, with the glass set on top of it, from last night and used it to help himself. So focused on getting himself back up, he failed to notice a worried Jack rushing toward him, causing him to flinch when a pair of arms hooked under his shoulders, hoisting him up. He knew right away it was Jack though.

“Oh my God are you ok?” Jack whispered, throwing Crutchie’s arm over his shoulder and walking him back towards the bed.

“Yeah but wait- hold on.” he rushed.

“What, what is it?” Jack asked nervously.

“I- uh- don’t wanna go back to the bed. There’s nothing to do.”

“Well then, where you wanna go?”

“Anywhere but the bed really,” Crutchie shrugged. Jack chuckled, turning them around and walking slowly to the stairs, making sure to keep Crutchie upright.

“Alrighty then… your wish is my command.” Jack smiled. Once they reached the long set of stairs, Crutchie frowned. Jack turned to him and asked, “You good if I pick you up?”

“I mean, I don’t really have much of a choice…” Crutchie retorted.

“No you do not.” Jack bent down to grab his legs, picking him up bridal style and starting down the stairs. Walking down them is no small feat with another person in your arms. Once at the bottom, Jack, struggling to carry the boy to the couch, wondered how Spot did this for several blocks. Jack sighed in relief after setting him down on the couch, and Crutchie just laughed at Jack’s heavy and sporadic breathing. “Hell, you’s heavier than you look.” Crutchie just laughed harder, and Jack smiled at the happy, contagious laughter.

“Thanks Jack,” Crutchie began, “I appreciate it”

“No problem, anytime.” Jack thought for a moment. “Ok, first order of business, with you now the newest Manhattan newsie, we’s gotta get you a crutch.” Jack said,that statement hitting him with happy nostalgia, causing a small smile to make its way across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so yeah, two in one day, that's fun right? also next chapter will probably be a while... But anyway, you should comment. just write whatever you want, doesnt have to be about the fic, i just enjoy reading them. and they make my day. also one more thing. if you have any cool ideas for the plot, or even just random details or headcanons u want me to incorporate, dont hesitate to comment them. have fun with this one my JackCrutchie hoes. (also heyo its midnight... posting this at 12:00 sharp)

As weeks and months passed, Crutchie got accustomed to his new home. However, it wasn’t the lodging house that was his home. It was the boys around him, that cared and wanted the best for him, and made sure he was happy. They were his home. That’s all he could ever ask for and more. Once the boys bought him a new crutch, which Crutchie still hasn't stopped thanking them for even though it was getting on their nerves, he quickly became one of the best newsboys in Manhattan. With a good headline, he was able to sell a good hundred fifty to two hundred papers. While on the inside, he knew it was because of his leg, he liked to believe it was his cheery personality and upbeat attitude that made him so successful. Along with these changes in his life, his relationships with the boys began to grow and change. For example, Albert Dasilva, his backwards hat buddy, became fast friends. Then soon best friends. They shared everything with each other. Currently he and Albert were in the alley beside the lodging house, eating the food they bought with their profits that day, in peace, when the topic of Jack Kelly came up. 

“Do you ever wish you had Jack’s eyes?” Crutchie blurted out, seemingly coming from nowhere. But if someone could be inside his head, they’d see it most certainly didn’t come from nowhere. He had been thinking of Jack’s eyes, and just Jack in general, a lot that day. Well… and every other day, but especially today. He started seeing Jack differently the first night he had asked Crutchie to join him on the roof of the lodging house. Since then, if the weather was good, they slept on the roof, staring at the stars, talking about their day, their lives, the future. Being honest, Crutchie had no idea what was going on. Which is why he wanted to talk to Albert about it, because despite his idiotic, witty behavior and hard exterior, he was smart and gave good advice. However, Crutchie had no idea how to bring up the topic of Jack, so all that came out of his mouth was: “do you ever wish you had Jack’s eyes?” Albert practically snorted and just stared at Crutchie in bewilderment. He hesitated for a moment, quickly devising a plan in his head before answering.

“Are ya kidding? Have you seen my eyes? No way in hell I’d give ‘em up, especially not for Jack’s.” He looked over to Crutchie, who ready to pounce on him with a comeback.

“Ok you clearly haven’t seen his eyes then. Yours are… meh… they’re fine I guess, but Jack’s. You need to get a good look at his eyes. They’re the most perfect shade of brown, light enough to clearly tell it apart from the pupil, but still dark enough to give them depth, if that makes sense. And, in the sun it’s easy to see, they have these lighter spots sprinkled inside of them, each one’s perfectly placed, kinda like... if you were to sprinkle crushed up pecans over a chocolate ice cream. Yeah, his eyes are like chocolate ice cream on a warm afternoon. Oh! And there’s an even darker ring around the outside of his iris, tying it all together like a Christmas present under the tree and- wait scratch the whole ice cream on an afternoon, when you look at his eyes and really take them in, it’s like getting a Christmas present, and opening it up to find it’s what’s been missing from your life the whole time, and you won’t let anyone take it away from you, no matter how hard they try.” Crutchie finished, slightly out of breath. It took a moment to register, but when it did, his eyes just widened as he realized how long he had gone on about Jack’s eyes. ‘That’s one way to tell your best friend about your very real, and unrequited crush on the prettiest boy in New York’ he thought to himself. After a long pause, Albert waiting for him to say something, “So yeah, I- I may or may not have um… feelings for him,” he paused, “I guess….”

“Well butter my ass, dip me in tea, and call me a crumpet! My best friend finally realized what literally every other newsie who lives in the lodging house has known for months.” Crutchie just stared at Albert. 

“W- I- uh-… what?”

“You, well neither a’ you really, even try to hide your staring. Botha ya get these big heart eyes when either walks in the room. And honestly, I’m just kinda confused as to why you’s ain't togetha yet.”. Again, Crutchie just stared at him in disbelief. 

“Wait… whacha mean ‘both,’” he asked.

“I mean exactly what I said.” Albert started, “and i promise you, Jack feels the same.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes I think so! In fact, if it makes ya feel betta, I know for sure. Do ya really need me ta explain it again to get it through dat thick skull a’ yours?” Albert rustled Crutchie’s hair, messing it up before Crutchie reached out and did the same. A couple minutes later, after giggling like little girls, Albert spoke up. “Hey can I make ya a bet?”

“Sure? I guess.”

“Ok. Sell with Jack tomorrow, and i wantcha ta’ count, if you notice him staring at you ten or more times, you tell him how ya feel after yous get done sellin’. If it’s less than ten, you can bottle up your feelins’ however long ya wish.” The redhead grinned.

“Uhh…” Crutchie paused for a moment looking down, going through the possible scenarios in his head before making his decision, and returning eye contact. “Ya know what, I’m in.” Both the boys smiled before spitting in their hands and shaking on it. 

The next morning Crutchie, begrudgingly, got up with the bell. His leg hurt more than usual today. He stood up out of bed, wincing in pain. ‘Maybe it’s a good thing I’m gonna sell with Jack today’ he thought to himself. The entire time while he was cleaning himself up and getting dressed, his heart couldn’t stop racing. He didn’t know what he wanted the outcome of the day to be. Of course he wanted to tell Jack, but what if he really didn’t feel the same and Albert was kidding himself, and Crutchie. But on the flip side, if Jack did feel the same, all of Crutchie’s dreams of finding the fairytale true love, even if it was a little backwards, would be closer to becoming real. 

He slowly made his way to the couches, hobbling down the stairs, gripping his crutch and trying not to put any more pressure on his right leg. Once downstairs, the first thing, and really only thing, he noticed was about five or so, shirtless, little eight year old boys, sprinting around the room in all different directions. Jack had all the kids’ shirts and was trying desperately to get them to listen to him and get ready.

“Hey hey no shoes on the couch! No stop! Don’t do that. Please just come get ready!” Jack was floundering at this point and Crutchie couldn’t help but laugh. Jack, jokingly, just glared at him out of the corner of his eye. ”Oh you think this is funny do you?” Jack smiled at him, still glaring.

“Yes actually. I find it pretty entertaining.” Crutchie laughed.

“Ha! Well I’d like to see you try.” Jack rolled his eyes and Crutchie thought for a moment.

“Gladly.” He accepted, reaching down into his pocket fumbling for some change, ultimately grabbing five nickels. Crutchie jingled them around in his hand, which almost immediately got all the boys’ attention. Similar to when a group of dogs see a rabbit, they ran to Crutchie. “Ok listen. I’ve got five nickels in my hand, one for eacha’ ya’, only if ya’ listen to Jackie here. He’s the leader here and he knows what’s best for yous. So if he thinks yous need ta’ put a shirt on, I suggest ya do it.” He said, handing each one a nickel, only after they put their shirts on and apologized.

“Thanks.” Jack said, laughing at himself quietly.

“Anytime.” Crutchie smiled, before slowly padding to the couch, wincing, each step sending shooting pain up his leg. He sat his crutch on the ground and sat heavily on the couch, Jack joining him. For a moment they just sat there, holding on to the calm energy in the room before having to face the harsh world outside. Crutchie noticed Jack looking at him, ‘we haven’t even started sellin’ yet and yous’ already rackin’ up points.’ he let a faint smile show and mentally logged a 1. “Hey, you mind if I sell with ya today?” 

“‘Course not! I’d love your company.” Jack hesitated, watching Crutchie’s face scrunch up, ever so slightly, in pain. The brunet frowned. “Your leg again?” Jack asked, though he already knew the answer. Crutchie just nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, and leaning his head back against the couch, holding back tears. Today was the worst his leg had been in a while. Seeing Crutchie in pain like this, make Jack’s heart ache. “That bad huh?” Crutchie nodded. “Ya know, we can stay, we can stay back. Lord knows we need a break.”

“I can’t afford to. I just gave away twenty five cents.” Jack giggled sweetly. Crutchie smiled again, ‘I want to hear that sound for as long as I live’ he thought to himself.

“You know that dont matter. Me an’ the boys’ll take care a’ ya.” At that, a tear escaped out of Crutchie’s eye for two reasons. One, his leg was in a hell of a lot of pain. Two, he loved Jack Kelly and had to tell him today, bet or no bet, because it was eating him apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was trash im sorry. please comment though and tell me your thoughts and suggestions! also kudos are appreciated

Jack made the final decision: they were going to stay in the lodging house that day. On selling days, his goal is to sell all his papers, but today was different. He had been trying to gather the courage to say something for weeks. Being the leader of the Manhattan newsies, he was expected to be brave. But it was a different kind of bravery that he needed right now. The mix between bold and stupid. Where he could say what he felt, and had been feeling for weeks, and momentarily forget about what the aftermath could be.

After all the boys had left to sell, Jack carefully carried Crutchie back up to his bed. The groans coming from the boy’s mouth made Jack truly worried. He could tell the boy was in excruciating pain, but trying not to let it show too much. The result was a throaty, agonizing, mewl that churned Jack’s heart. He gently set Crutchie down on the firm bed, trying his best to not put him in any more pain.

“How bad is it?” Jack asked, concerned. Crutchie opened his eyes and looked to Jack.

“Not great, but I’ll live.” Crutchie gave a small, sad smile. “Ya know,” he started. “I’m pretty sure it’s gonna rain today.” Jack gave him a confused look before opening his mouth to respond, Crutchie cut him off, explaining himself, “Whenever my leg hurts this bad, it usually rains.” He thought for a moment before continuing. “And based on the pain I’m… ninetyyyyy… three percent sure.” he chuckled before wincing again.

“Hey, hey whatcha need? How can I help? Oh my God, you probably haven't eaten today! Here lemme grab ya somethin’-” Crutchie grabbed his hand before he got up to leave.

“Wait… can you just- lay with me?” Crutchie stared at their hands.

“Y- yeah, of course…” Jack stuttered before climbing into the bed with the cute boy he had been pining after for a while now.

Crutchie looked over to Jack before scooting closer, noticing Jack trying to get closer as well. In an attempt to get comfortable, Crutchie turned to lay on his side and nuzzled his head into the crook where Jack’s shoulders met his neck, also crossing his right leg, still in pain, to rest on top of Jack’s. This physical closeness was able to distract him from his leg, allowing him to focus on the slow breaths, and quick heartbeat, of the boy pressed against him.

Jack just laid there, calmly smoothing Crutchie’s soft blond hair, drinking in the moment. The lodging house, with a small chill emanating through the house, the soft creaks of the old building, and the fact that there were no screaming boys, added to the serenity of it all. He didn’t want to say anything, scared of messing things up with the person in this world he trusted most. So he kept his mouth shut. Soon the both of them were drifting off, the world around them slowly disappearing, being traded for the darkness of sleep.

Neither of them woke up until they heard the heavy sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, startling them both awake. Jack just panicked pulling the large blanket they had been using, up over Crutchie to cover him. Race peeked around the corner spotting Jack and making his way over.

“So. You’s slackin’ just ta lay in bed with a Crutchie sized lump next ta’ ya,” Race said, nearing the bed. Crutchie peeked out from under the blanket, pulling it down to his nose, making eye contact with Race before sighing and shimmying his way out of the blanket and sitting up. Jack and Crutchie tried to stutter out a reply but could come up with nothing. “Relax,” Race started. “Just came up to tell ya most the boys is done sellin’.”

“Thanks. How was the headline?” Jack questioned.

“Shit.” Race retorted with an agitated smile.

“Wait a sec’, Race… are you… wet?” Crutch was holding back a smile. Race just violently shook his hair, freeing droplets of water from his curls, smiling.

“Yeah. Nothin’ too bad though. Rain was only heavy for a few minutes.” Jack and Crutchie just looked at each other and began laughing. Racetrack took this as his cue to leave, so he did. They calmed down in a few minutes and took the time they had left before the rest of the boys get back, to just look at each other. Crutchie stared at Jack’s eyes, momentarily lost in thought. He was going to do it. He had to. ‘Now or never.’ he thought to himself.

“Jack?”

“Yeah Crutch?”

“I think I like you.” Jack just looked at Crutchie confused, not wanting to read anything wrong. “I’m not supposed to, but I do. I didn’t wanna tell ya, but I couldn’t just keep lookin’ atcha pretending I wasn’t lyin’ to myself. I know you’re probably gonna hate me now, and whatever you do next, just know I don’t regret tellin’ ya. I just- ~mmph~”

Lips were on his. It was short and messy, but perfect, and there.

“Crutchie. If there is one thing I will never be able to do on God’s green earth, it’s hate you. In fact, I don’t hate you so much, that I like you too.” Crutchie couldn’t think of a reply, so he cupped Jack’s face, took his idea, and kissed him again. It was more than either of them could have hoped to come out of that day. And both of them memorized this moment, the feeling, and taste, of each other. This kiss was more perfect than the first one, and Crutchie was sure that each one would continue to get more perfect than the last. Jack, in an attempt to soak in as much of the blond boy as he could, deepened the kiss, soon adding tongue. Neither of them were very experienced, or experienced at all, and they could tell. Each time their teeth bumped, they’d smile, only making it worse, yet better somehow. And if you could go into each of their minds at that second. All you’d hear was the other’s name, and the word “perfect.”


	6. Chapter 6

The boys were laying in Crutchie’s bed, curled up into each other while the cold breeze enveloped them, coming from the open windows. Neither of them were sleeping however because their minds were racing, full of thoughts of each other. Crutchie was still baffled by the fact that Jack kissed him. Jack, the big leader of Manhattan, with a reputation to uphold, had kissed a boy. It wasn’t even the fact that they were both boys that confused Crutchie. But that he had kissed Crutchie. The boy with a bad leg. The boy with a sad past. The boy who needed endless attention and help. Crutchie couldn't fathom it. 

“What does this mean?” He whispered into Jack’s shoulder, after the past few hours of silence, it felt like a scream. Crutchie was utterly terrified of what would happen if Jack didn't want anything from this. He felt like he could lose one of the best things that had happened to him. Jack just turned to face him, and Crutchie continued. “What happens next… for us?” Jack took a moment to think through what he was going to say. He sat up in the bed, Crutchie doing the same. 

“How ‘bout I take you to Medda’s?” Jack asked, but more told Crutchie. “I could take ya’ to get some food and we could see a show. Medda’d be fine with it… she’s good ‘bout... this stuff.” he motioned between them. “Tonight, after sellin’ we can go. It- It could be, ya’ know… how- it is for boys and girls.” Jack stuttered. “I like ya’ Crutch. I really, truly do. I wanna, take ya’ out b- because this is something I want. I want ya’.”  
“I do too.” Crutchie smiled. “I uh- I mean like I want you too. I’d love to see a show with ya’... but what if the other boys suspect somethin’? And what if we get caught? There’s a lot that can go wrong Jackie…” Crutchie worried. 

“Hey, hey… it’ll be ok. You have my word. And if you want, we could have Race tag along so it’s less suspicious.” Jack offered.

“But then what about him? Wouldn’t he find out?”

“Trust me Crutch, he of all people wouldn’t care.” Jack gave a short pained laugh as he recalled what he once walked in on in the lodging house after he finished selling earlier than usual. 

“If you say so.”

“So ya wanna bring Race?” Crutchie hesitated, then nodded. “Alright. And hey Crutch,” Crutchie looked up to meet his eyes. “I just wanted ta’ say that… you’s probably the best thing that’s ever happened ta’ me.”

“Me too Jack.” This time it was Crutchie’s who held Jack’s face and pulled him into a sweet and gentle kiss. Everything in this moment felt so right, Crutchie would’ve done anything to stop the world and stay right here. He knew that wasn’t possible. The world doesn’t work like that. The world’s plan is more thought out, more calculated, and wouldn’t let a couple of sixteen year old boys continue kissing forever on a bed while the others are sleeping. Crutchie knew that, and also knew the bell would ring soon, so before everything elevated, he broke it apart. He delicately rested his forehead on Jack’s, who was equally out of breath. They both just sat there, mouths so close they were taking in each other’s air. Jack leaned forward more, placing a kiss on the corner of Crutchie’s mouth before wrapping his hands around the boy’s neck, pulling him into a hug. Crutchie smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist, scooting them closer. Jack felt warm. On the outside and the inside, his usually hard and protected interior being breached by the feeling of Crutchie smiling into his shoulder. They stayed like that until the bell startled them, forcing the two to break away and get ready for selling. 

~~~

“Hey, you ready to go?” Jack peeked around the corner of the bathroom to see if his date was ready. The answer, in Jack’s head was a definite yes. Crutchie reaction seemed to contradict that.

“Already!?” Crutchie practically screamed. “Ok ok ok hold on let me fix my hair and clean up my face…” he trailed off as he rubbed some water on his face cleaning of the little grime that was there, before running his fingers through his hair trying get it to do what he wants. Jack has never been so enthralled by a single person’s actions. The way Crutchie’s eyebrows rose as he looked at his own face in the smudged mirror, examining himself to be sure he looked presentable, which he one hundred percent did. The way Crutchie’s face looked dampened, and how the water droplets rolled over his cheekbones and jawline. Or the way his eyes narrowed while he carefully concentrated on the perfect placement of each individual hair, making sure none were astray. Jack was simply captivated. 

“Jack. Jack… Jack?” Crutchie kept repeating, slightly concerned.

“Sorry, just… lost in thought i guess…” Jack smiled at the boy, leaning down slightly to leave a quick peck on Crutchie’s lips.

“What kinda thoughts?” Crutchie inquired knowingly.  


“Ones 'bout the pretty boy in front of me.” Jack answered smirking, watching the other boy turn pink. “Ok let's go get Race…” Jack said, a little upset by the fact he was coming, but if it meant Crutchie was comfortable, he would do a thousand times worse.

Crutchie, Jack and Race started down the road toward an Italian restaurant that Race could get them in for free. Jack recalled him saying something about his aunt’s or uncle’s cousin or something and that they were just going to get leftovers from the day, but that didn’t really matter to Jack all that much. Really as long as Crutchie was with him, he’d be happy. Race led the way and the others trailed behind him, side by side, making small talk and occasionally giggling. The boy in the front just rolled his eyes, trying not to mind them, and trying not to make a break for Brooklyn. Once they arrived, Race exchanged a few words with one of the employees, in Italian, before she beckoned them to follow her into a back room, the three of them saying thank you’s as she left. Though mostly cold, the dinner was good, and flavorful, something none of them were really used to. Small conversations popped up here and there, but for the most part, they were all busy stuffing their faces with different assortments of pasta and risotto. Race, after finishing his third full plate and leaning back in his chair, asked the inevitable question.

“So, how’d this happen? And what exactly’s goin on?” Crutchie went pale but kept it together while Jack just put a hand on his thigh and look to Race.

“We uhh- don’t exactly know, but we know we both like each other.” Jack said looking toward Crutchie, then back to Race. 

“Well yeah, I know that. Yous don’t hide it well.” Race smirked.

“Those some big words from a big mouth, Mr. I’m Brooklyn’s Bitch And Everyone Knows It.” Jack facetiously. 

“Hey! Watch it, you know I could get ‘ol Spotty to snap your neck in half a second.” Race muttered. “And I also got yous a free meal so yous gotta be nice to me.” he smirked. Crutchie just grinned up at Jack.

“Yeah Jackie, yous got-” Crutchie got cut off by Race.

“Jackie!” Race laughed. “I’m stealin’ that one”

“Wait no… that’s mine….” Crutchie mumbled.

“Ughh alright fine.”

“Thank you. Now as I was saying,” Crutch glared at Race. “We do gotta be nice to him, he did give us a free meal. And a good one too.” 

“Alright alright I get it. Thanks for the food Race. Ok wes best be goin’, the show’ll start soon.” Jack responded, then stood up while Race took the lead and led them out of the restaurant and toward the theater, the pair in tow. It was a short, maybe five minute walk, from the restaurant to the theater, which Crutchie was grateful for. His leg still had been hurting, not as bad as the day before, but worse than usual. And Jack could tell. He kept looking over at Crutchie, wanting to help, but knowing the smaller boy would push him away the second he smelled pity. Which is why as soon as they walked in the theater, the chat with Medda was short before he quickly led Crutchie to the seats in the upper deck. The show was amazing in Crutchie’s mind. And how more people weren’t in love with theater was beyond him. Knowing that all these people put in countless hours to create something beautiful and share with with the world gave Crutchie a longing to do the same. He knew he could never though. He couldn’t dance, or even walk right, but he knew he had a decent voice, though he’d never let anyone hear it. Because if they heard, and hated it, he’d feel like a piece of him may shatter. So he just sat there, staring at the stage in awe. Meanwhile, Jack was doing the same, but it wasn’t the stage he was looking at. He was looking at the utter wonder in Crutchie’s face. How happy he was in this moment. Jack wanted to drink it all in while he could, here in this setting, with no one around them who would see or judge them. So he just stared. 

Crutchie had been so intent on soaking in all the small details of the performance in front of them that it took him a while to notice Jack’s gaze was not on the show, but on him. So he turned his head to face Jack, acknowledging the staring, and their faces were mere inches apart. Crutchie looked down, grabbing Jack’s hand intertwining their fingers, and leaning his forehead against Jack’s own. They sat there for a minute, listening to the orchestral melodies from the pit surround them and feeling the other’s breath, before Jack peppered light kisses on and around his lips, both the boys closing their eyes, Crutchie smiling as Jack placed a true kiss onto his lips, kissing back. For the second time that day, everything was perfect. That is until Race stood up from the row behind them.

“I can’t do this anymore!” he whisper shouted. “You- you guys are so mushy and just… gross I can’t take it. All this sweet shit sickens me so you know what. I’m going to Brooklyn. Why you ask? Oh! To get fucked by my boyfriend while you two just sit here holding hands. Bye.” He stormed out of the theater without drawing the attention of the actors. Jack and Crutchie just stared at Race, then each other, in disbelief, before they just giggled to themselves, and continued what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment because they make my day :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck did i just write. ok look. theres smut. dont read if you dont wanna. its not great. some of this chapter is good though. so just pay attention to that and not the fact that this had absolutley nO editing.

“Extra! Extra! Trolley Strike Continues!” Crutchie shouted, in his usual selling spot. While the headline was dull, Crutchie was almost through his papers. He was utterly grateful he had found such a good selling spot, with regulars that cared about him enough to get to know him, or at least have a conversation. Crutchie thrived while meeting new people. It was a long term goal of his to just meet as many people as he could and make all of their lives better just by being himself, and being happy. With a job like this, he could do that easily, and make money while doing it. He was down to his last two papers when he decided he needed to sit. Standing and walking all day did not feel great on his leg. He sat atop a bench and pulled out one of the papers, flipping through the pages, before a smaller headline caught his eye. “New Town Booming in West” Crutchie read the article to himself. There was a small picture that was hard to make out, but it made it easier to picture at least. Santa Fe, New Mexico had rapid growth, but had started to slow down as the new century loomed, and they needed more ranchers and workers for the growing railroad. Crutchie simply laughed the article, but mostly at the journalist trying to convince New Yorkers that some desert in the middle of nowhere is better than here, the city where dreams come true. He stuffed the paper back in his bag and worked on selling his last few. 

Jack returned to the lodging house later than usual, but still before most of the boys, grinning to himself as he made his way up to the ladder to the roof. He ripped the small article out of the paper earlier that day and shoved it in his pocket. This place, Santa Fe, was exactly what he had been dreaming of. A small town in the west, with cacti and cattle and campfires. A fresh start in a place where no one knows his name and he could be whoever he wants and do as he wishes. The idea that there is a place as perfect as Santa Fe just makes him want to up and leave as soon as possible. But he has people here who he cares about too much to do that. So he just sat on the rooftop reading, and rereading the article and studying the picture. 

A pair of eyes glared at Crutchie on the ground, then kicked the crutch away from the boy before looking around quickly and taking off. The sun was going down fast and the buildings on either side of the alley added to the growing darkness. Crutchie dragged himself up against the wall, leaning his head on the brick, holding back tears. He had no way of telling anyone where he was, and he had no way of getting back. So he just sat there, the cold spring air giving him chills that ran down his spine. He knew the other boys would start to worry soon, if they hadn’t already. That was all he could think about at the moment, the other boys, not his leg, which was uncomfortably bent behind him, not his pounding headache caused by a shove to the ground, and not light purple bruise showing up on his right cheek, but Jack, and how worried he must be. Crutchie decided to spend the night in that alley, not like he really had a choice, because he couldn’t bring himself to his feet. As he drifted off, his head fell to his side knowing when he woke up, there’d be a knot there. However, Jack did not sleep a wink that night. He paced the rooftop worried, waiting for Crutchie, but he never came. Jack need to go. He needed to find his boyfriend. Before the sun even began to rise, he had set off, his goal was what one may expect: find Crutchie alive. He basically ran out the door and around the city, leaving Race in charge until he returned. Jack knew searching a city so alive and bustling was not an easy feat. Crowds of people passing each minute so quickly, trying to reach their destination in time, made Jack’s head spin more than it already was. He wandered around Lower Manhattan aimlessly and desperately, combing each park and alley looking for Crutchie. It wasn’t until later in the evening, sun setting slowly, that the thought crept in his head that he may never see him again. He wanted so badly to push it down and away, but it stayed, and grew more prevalent in his mind as the seconds passed. However, he still continued looking, and still had hope, looking in every corner of their borough. 

Crutchie, still leaned against the wall deep in an alley, craned his neck to watch the sunset for the second time. He had grown stiff from sitting from so long, and if he could stand, he would, but his leg was still in pain, and when he put in any effort into trying to move his head throbbed and the world spun. So he just sat, watching the sunset and the silhouettes passing in front of it, when one of them sped to the alley, movements more frantic than those late for work. An outline of the man, blocking the sun from Crutchie’s view, seemed to be looking down the alley, and took a couple steps forward into it. The realization that this silhouette resembled that of Jack Kelly took a moment, and when it hit, Crutchie tried his best to call out his name, throat sore but still able to form words.. At that, the shadow, shot down the alley, and the familiar face crouched next to him, cupping his face, and muttering incoherent, “I’m sorry.”s, “Oh my God.”s, and “Are you ok?”s but Crutchie didn’t speak. He just leaned into Jack’s touch, missing the warmth of his partner, and just wanting Jack to hold him. At this point, he didn’t care if that seemed needy, he just wanted to feel and be touched by someone who loved him and would do nothing to hurt him. While Jack was happy to oblige, he would do so at the lodging house. Walking in the city at night was something no newsboy wanted to do. The looming presence of Snider could be felt no matter where you were, and the knowledge that he had eyes all over the city kept the boys, for the most part, in line. With this in mind, Jack gently scooped Crutchie up, his body nearly limp. Crutchie muttered something about his crutch and pointing to where it lay on the ground. He carefully crouched down to pick it up without dropping the boy in his arms, and made his way to the lodging house a few blocks away.

Upon entering, Race shouted at the newsies to clear a path for the two, which they did without question. With everything that had happened, Jack just wanted to be alone with Crutchie, who had fallen asleep in his arms on the way there but woke up when they walked in, and the rooftop is where his mind went first. Because Jack was so set on the roof, he called Race and Mush to help him hoist Crutchie up to the top, which was no small feat considering how surprisingly heavy, and muscular, he was and how tired the other boys were. Crutchie hated this more than anything, being a burden or obligation. While he was grateful for everything they were doing, he couldn’t help how pathetic it make him feel, like he couldn’t take care of himself. But he started to believe it’s true. So once he was up on the rooftop, he couldn’t bare to look at Jack. He simply leaned against the rail, legs outstretched, and tilted his head back in defeat with his eyes closed. Without even looking, Crutchie could feel Jack’s worried stare. 

“Please stop.” He whispered. Jack tilted his head confused by the request. 

“I’m not doing anything though…” Jack said calmly with a slight frown. For a reason unknown to the both of them, this response caused tears to from in Crutchie’s eyes, one made its way down his cheek before he quickly wiped it away. 

“I can’t do anything…” Crutchie trailed off. “I- I feel useless. And weak. I hate it and I don’t wanna feel that. I’ve always kinda felt it… but to- today tried to fight him off I swear I did but I couldn't, I can’t. I can’t. I can’t, I can’t.” As he was talking, he grew progressively louder and more vexed, so much so that after he finished speaking there was a small pause before he reached for his crutch, anger in his eyes that Jack had never truly seen before. Crutchie didn’t know what he was doing and before he could stop himself, he was standing on his left leg, crutch on the other side of the roof, and bloody knuckles clinging to the railing, keeping himself upright. Jack didn’t know how to even begin to comfort him, so for a moment they both just stood there, the only noise being Crutchie’s heavy breathing and the quiet bustling of the city beneath them.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Crutchie whispered to himself mostly. 

“Please don't apologize.”

“I try so hard. Dare I say harder than most the other boys here. Yet I get nothin’ from it.” Crutchie said looking down. 

“Ya got me…” Jack said quietly walking toward his boyfriend.

“I’ve got you.” he mumbled, turning to face Jack, who stepped closer, and leaned his head down to meet his forehead. On impulse, he grabbed his face and their mouths collided. Jack was slightly startled by this action but immediately kissed back. Crutchie, still full of emotion, pinned Jack against the rail, with his hands moving down Jacks hips holding him there. Their tongues were busy exploring each other’s mouths and fighting for dominance, but Jack being pinned against the rail by Crutchie, who had a shocking amount of upper body strength, was losing his mind, and in a moment of pure lust, let Crutchie take full control. The blond boy’s hands were now on the move, from hips, to back, to chest, and neck, needing to touch him. Jack, lost in the feeling of Crutchie, flinched when he felt cold fingertips slide up his shirt. Crutchie immediately broke away, looking to Jack’s eyes for any sign of discomfort, and to show he had none, Jack lifted his shirt up over his head and letting it fall to the ground. He knew Crutchie had seen him shirtless before, but the way he was looking at him, one would guess it was the first time someone had seen and extravagant old painting and took time to notice every detail, brush stroke, and color. Crutch brought his hands back up to his chest, grazing over over the smooth skin of the brunet’s torso. At this, Jack completely lost it. Crutchie was barely touching him, but the delicateness of it all drove him crazy and made him want more. Each second that passed he grew painfully more hard. And Crutchie could tell by the way he squirmed at every touch. Soon it wasn’t enough for either of them, and Jack, growing more confident, took Crutchie’s shirt and lifted it up over his head and tossed it to the side, admiring each muscle and freckle for a quick moment before getting to work. He grabbed Crutchie by the waist, and switched their positions and gently as he could considering the other boys leg. Jack took advantage of the sudden control and leaned his head down to the neck of the boy in front of him, kissing, sucking, and biting down to his collarbones. Soon purple spots would litter Crutchie’s neck, but neither cared at that moment. Jack just wanted Crutchie to feel good. This in mind, he trailed his hands down the torso of the boy in front of him, to the top of his trousers, fingers fiddling with the button. Jack brought his gaze up to Crutchie’s, who began nodding furiously. Jack smiled and placed a quick on his lips, before sliding his pants down agonizingly slow. Once down, for the second time that night, Jack just stood there, admiring Crutchie, and his lidded eyes and heavy breathing. 

Desperate for friction, Crutchie bucked his hips toward Jack’s hands which were so close to his dick yet taking their time wandering the newfound skin they’d never before been able to touch. Growing increasingly impatient, and hard, Crutchie groaned, deep and hoarse.

“Oh my god, just touch my cock.” He didn’t care how out of character it was for him to say that, all he could think about was the warmth of Jack’s hands. And at this demand, Jack obeyed, wrapping his hand around Crutchie’s length, starting with small movements from the tip and down the shaft and back again, grazing his thumb over the slit occasionally, which elicited the most beautiful sounds from the blond, almost like a guttural growl. As Jack’s hands sped up, so did Crutchie’s panting. “Jack… Jack, Jack Ja- uhh, I’m- nnng close.” Jack smiled and ever so slightly continuing to pick up speed before looking up to watch his partner as he came. Watching Crutchie’s face, and knowing he was the cause, made the situation in Jack’s pants nearly unbearable. But he was still focused and set on working Crutchie through. The sight in front of him, Crutchie burnt out with a little pink tint to his cheeks, and his legs wobbling ever so slightly. However it didn’t take Crutchie long to notice Jack’s state, and how close he was already. Crutch smirked, leaning forward to connect their lips, one arm around, Jack’s waist and the other cupping the large bulge he was sporting, moving his hand to apply friction where Jack craved it most. Within moments Jack came as well. The two of them stood there, foreheads pressed together, breathing in each other’s warm air before Crutchie broke the silence. “You should probably get outta’ those…” Crutchie smiled, talking about Jack’s trousers which had a newly acquired wet spot. Jack smiled back and pulled him into a sweet kiss. With everything that had gone on that day, Jack was overjoyed just to be with Crutchie, let alone touch and hold him in such an intimate and loving way. Tears glossed over his eyes though none fell, and Crutchie grabbed his face, thumbs smoothing over Jack’s cheeks and kissing him again. 

After shimming out of his pants, embarrassed at first, but now just tired, Jack helped Crutchie to the pile of blankets on the other side of the roof and crawling under. There they laid, staring at one another, bare legs entangled, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments! they make my day :)


End file.
